Godkaizer
The Godkaizer is a Tyrannosaurus-type Zoid, a race of mechanical lifeforms from the fictional Zoids universe. Overview The Godkaizer is a Tyrannosaurus-type Zoid (although its actual genus is unclear and subject to debate), used by the Helic Republic. One of the more unusual Zoid designs, the Godkaizer was designed for covert operations and urban combat. Its low profile makes it very hard to detect, especially in cluttered terrain such as cities. While not very fast, the Zoid is designed to take advantage of its terrain to evade combat as it closes on its target. The Godkaizer is very well armed and armored, especially for a Zoid of its size. Rather unusually, the majority of its fixed weapons are pointed backwards. In addition to its various cannons, the Godkaizer is equipped with a pair of extendable combat claws that are capable of slicing through most armor. The Zoid is also equipped with a Power Connection Port, allowing it to mount extra weapons systems. Furthermore, the Zoid is also compatible with the Transfighter Zoids. It is typically partnered with the Thundercannon for extra firepower. Battle Story Appearances The Godkaizer first appeared in ZAC 2055, appearing in the aftermath of the Gil Vader's defeat. The Helic Republic sent a force of new Zoids to invade the Guylos Empire by crossing over the polar region. Consisting of Battle Cougars, Godkaizers and Kingbarons and supported by the Transfighters, the force was initially successful. However, they encountered a Guylos force consisting of the Iceblazer and Gungyalado, and were repulsed. The Godkaizer design was wiped out during the ZAC 2056 meteor disaster, and has not been recreated. Media Appearances Video games The Godkaizer's sole media appearance is in the Game Boy Color game Jashin Fukkatsu! Geno Breaker Hen (Evil God Revived! Geno Breaker Story), where they appeared as "wandering monsters." Models Grade Up Zoids The Godkaizer kit comes on five frames, along with a battery-powered motor, four gears on three axles, two metal contacts, a battery switch, eight rubber caps, a small chromed gold pilot and label sheets. The Godkaizer is moulded in white, purple, black and chrome gold. The Godkaizer is a part of the Grade Up Series of Zoid kits. Unlike other Grade-Ups, the GU-03 Eye Flasher mounts on the Godkaizer's back rather than its belly, and thus cannot be used with other grade-up weapons. The Godkaizer’s construction isn't overly complex or difficult, putting it roughly in the middle of the range for Zoid complexity. The Godkaizer's motor does not come as an assembled unit like other Zoids, and needs to be built. The Zoid uses a single "AA" battery for power. Once activated, the Zoid walks forwards, raising and lowering its arms, while the power connection on its back spins and its jaws chomp. The Godkaizer was first released in 1989 with production continuing until 1990. Technozoids While never promoted as such, there is some speculation that the Godkaizer was planned to be a part of the Technozoids line. A single photo of the prototype Doberman on an eBay auction included a Godkaizer part, apparently from the same source. Hasbro Zoids The Godkaizer was also intended to be released by Hasbro, under the name Cannon Caesar. However, the line was discontinued before the Zoid reached production. A catalogue picture depicted the Zoid as colored in light green, dull green, flat grey, and beige. Category:OJR Category:NAR Category:Grade Up Zoids Category:Zoids Category:Helic Republic Zoids Category:Tyrannosaur-Type Zoids Category:Medium-Scale Zoids